Les périlleuses et intrigantes aventures de Céleste et compagnie
by Weisser
Summary: Céleste s'embarque dans sa toute première aventure à Kanto, pleine d'excitation, d'espoir, d'aspiration mais aussi d'appréhension. La route sera longue, périlleuse et pleines de surprises mais Céleste est confiante. Non pas parce qu'elle est accompagnée de ses pokémons, mais parce qu'elle est en mission. Céleste, après tout, n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être... Nuzlocke Challenge
1. Première Partie - Premiers contacts

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau petit projet personnel. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire les aventures d'un entraîneur de pokémons initialement sans connaître le Nuzlocke Challenge. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui soit plus compliqué que de juste parler de _grinding_ et de toujours courir au Pokémon Center. J'avais déjà eu l'idée de faire de la mort des monstres quelque chose de permanent, mais n'étais pas encore certaine. Lorsque j'ai appris l'existence du Nuzlocke Challenge, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion idéale d'écrire cette histoire. Les nombreux comics qui existent sur ce défi ont achevé de me motiver et de m'inspirer et j'ai décidé de me lancer !

Me voici donc, prête à commencer l'aventure ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre la cassette dans mon _Gameboy_ et à partir la machine ! Mais avant de ce faire, voici quelques informations et rappels pour vous, chers futurs lecteurs !

Voici les règles du Nuzlocke Challenge !

-Si un Pokémon n'a plus de HP (_faint) _en combat, il est considéré mort. Pour toujours. Définitif.

-L'entraîneur ne peut attraper que le premier pokémon sauvage qu'il rencontre dans une nouvelle zone.

Je garderais cependant les pokémons qui me sont donnés par les NPC comme le _starter _et Eevee. Puisque ce la toute première fois que je fais ce type de défi, j'ai décidé de ne pas ajouter d'autres règles et de m'en tenir aux deux règles de base. Ne vous en faites pas par contre, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue à Pokémon ! J'y joue depuis la sortie de _Red _et _Blue_.

Je jouerais à _LeafGreen _qui est une refonte de _Red_ et _Blue_. Les événements de cette histoire seront directement issus de mon jeu. Si un de mes pokémons meurt durant la partie, il mourra également dans l'histoire. Les pokémons que je capturerais seront également ajoutés à l'histoire. Leur personnalité sera un mélange de celle sélectionnée par le jeu et de l'évolution des aventures de Céleste. Je vous promets de ne jamais repartir la partie sans avoir sauvegarder avec de changer l'issu d'un combat ou modifier une décision ! Le jeu et l'histoire seront un reflet de l'un et l'autre. Il se peut même que je perde et que l'histoire s'achève sur la mort totale de l'équipe de mon héroïne. Au moment de commencer la partie, je n'ai encore rien décidé qui influencera le jeu, si ce n'est que le nom de mon personnage (Céleste) et celui de mon rival (Rory). Je ne suis même pas certaine de quel pokémon je choisirais comme premier autres éléments prédéterminés n'affecteront que cette histoire et non le jeu.

Un dernier mot avant de commencer ! Étant Québécoise, j'ai toujours joué au jeu de Pokémon en anglais. Je connais le nom des personnages, des créatures, des attaques et autres informations en anglais. Cette particularité se reflétera dans mon texte. J'ai toutefois trouvé une raison dans l'histoire pour expliquer pourquoi les aventures de Céleste sont en français et son univers est anglophone. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour la découvrir ! Je ne connais pas les noms, expressions et traductions en français européen si ce n'est que Ash est appelé Sasha. Les mots en anglais seront toujours présentés en italique. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message si jamais une expression est obscure pour vous, je mettrais une traduction ou une explication entre parenthèses. De plus, comme tout bon être humain, je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes d'orthographe. Si je vais faire un effort pour toujours me réviser, je suis certaine que certaines fautes échapperont à mon attention. Je vous invite à nouveau à me contacter si vous en trouvez, je les corrigerais. Sachez toutefois que je m'exprime et écris en français canadien. Je tiens à avoir une écriture soignée, mais il se peut fortement, surtout dans les dialogues des personnages, que mon origine linguistique soit évidente. Je vous invite à me contacter encore si une expression fait problème, mais je resterais fidèle aux règles, usages et expressions du français canadien. Par exemple, pour moi une fontaine est un ornement de jardin ou de parc qui gicle de l'eau et un abreuvoir est un dispositif permettant aux gens de s'hydrater et de remplir leur bouteille !

Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions, des demandes ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, je suis toujours intéressée à vous écouter ! Vous n'avez qu'à me contacter. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de la façon dont je relaterais les combats. Je vous invite donc à me donner des nouvelles si vous avez de bonnes idées.

Sur ce, il est temps de mettre la cassette dans la machine et de peser sur _Power_ !

L'aventure nous attend !

**Première partie – Premiers contacts**

-Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec toi ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Tu... Je... Je le dirais à mon grand-père !

Il fallait qu'elle pense vite. Céleste était en danger. Rory la regardait avec des yeux haineux. Elle savait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Si le professeur apprenait la vérité, ça en était fait de sa mission ! Et Céleste savait que ses patrons seraient tout sauf compréhensifs... Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce faux pas.

Tout ça s'était de sa faute. Alors qu'elle était si proche du but, elle avait baissé sa garde et avait été imprudente. Après avoir mis des mois à gagner la confiance de Rory et du professeur, elle avait été assez stupide pour contacter ses supérieurs sans faire attention. Que risquait-elle après tout ? Rory était chez-lui avec sa soeur et le professeur avec son assistant au laboratoire. Elle avait rapidement regardé par la fenêtre, mais à part l'habituel monsieur qui traînait toujours dehors à cette heure, il n'y avait personne. Elle avait donc communiqué avec son patron, celui qui lui avait directement assigné sa mission. Un grand honneur d'ailleurs ! Elle lui avait dit que c'était fait. Demain était le grand jour ! Le professeur venait de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Demain, elle et Rory, son petit-fils, étaient convoqués tout spécialement au laboratoire afin de participer à une mission spéciale. L'assistant du scientifique qui leur avait livré le message n'en avait pas plus dit, mais Céleste avait une bonne idée de ce dont il retournait. Sitôt rentrée chez-elle, elle avait contacté ses chefs. L'excitation et le fait d'être si près du but lui avaient fait baisser sa garde. Et Rory était monté au deuxième étage dans sa chambre alors qu'elle terminait sa conversation. Une expression d'horreur se dessina alors sur le visage des deux adolescents pour des raisons très différentes. Céleste se recomposa aussitôt, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation précaire. Comment Rory était-il entré ? La femme chez qui elle logeait devait l'avoir laissé monter, mais c'était sans importance. Elle coupa la communication sans quitter Rory du regard. Celui-ci explosa, l'accusant d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Céleste devait réfléchir rapidement. Tout d'abord, évaluer ce que le nouveau venu avait entendu. Jouer la carte de l'innocence. Rory ne comprenait pas bien la langue de Johto. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait lui faire croire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il semblait.

-Attends. Calme-toi ! Rory ! De quoi tu parles ? Dire quoi à ton grand-père, lui demanda-t-elle en ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Rory était rouge de fureur. Peu importe quel bout de la conversation il avait entendu, Céleste aurait de la misère à lui faire croire qu'il avait mal interprété sa conversation. Elle cligna néanmoins des yeux, s'efforçant de renforcer son apparence innocente.

-Tu... Je t'ai entendu! Tu es comme... eux ! Grand-papa m'a parlé d'eux ! Tout le monde les a vu à la télévision ! Je vais le dire à mon grand-père ! J'appelle la police ! Comment as-tu pu Céleste !?

Rory se retourna pour dévaler l'escalier, prêt à mettre sa menace d'alerter la police à exécution. Céleste s'élança après lui et le rattrapa aussitôt. Elle l'agrippa par son chandail pour le retenir. Les deux adolescents faillir tomber à la renverse dans l'escalier. Céleste se rattrapa au dernier moment contre la rampe. Elle resserra son étreinte sur Rory et le força à la regarder.

-Rory ! Attends! Non ! De quoi tu parles ? Tu as dû mal comprendre. Je parlais en johtois. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu !? Dit-moi ? Je ne comprends rien !

Céleste ne vit pas la main qu'il élança vers elle. Elle ne perçut que le choc contre sa joue. Une onde de douleur élança son crâne en entier. Elle porta machinalement la main à son visage, là où Rory l'avait frappé. Elle l'aperçut prendre à nouveau son élan. Céleste pensa à l'arrêter, elle en aurait été capable, mais opta pour une autre stratégie. Elle tomba à genou dans les marches et couvrit son visage avec ses deux mains et parti en sanglot ! Pris sur le coup, Rory s'arrêta net. Entre ses doigts qui couvraient ses yeux, Céleste le vit hésiter un moment, la main dans les airs. Elle voyait le conflit sur son visage. Le doute s'installait en lui. C'était maintenant où jamais ! Dans un mélange de kantonien et de johtois confus, Céleste protesta contre les fausses accusations de son ami. Il l'avait menacée pour elle ne savait quelle raison et qu'il l'avait frappée alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce dont il parler. Rory semblait sous le choc, mais ses traits se durcirent peu à peu.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je t'ai entendu ! Tu parlais... Tu parlais de notre rendez-vous de demain avec Grand-papa. Et... Tu sais très bien ce que tu as dit ! Tu es l'un d'eux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi... Tu es la personne la plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais rencontré Céleste.

Céleste redoubla ses pleurs. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, son corps en entier violemment secoué par ses sanglots. Elle eut l'air profondément surprise et choquée, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'il insinuait.

-Quoi ? Eux ! Non ! Jamais ! Rory !

Elle agrippa le bas de ses pantalons de ses mains, le suppliant du regard.

-Tu crois... Tu crois..., haleta Céleste. Bien sûr que non ! Ton grand-père, le professeur...

Mais sa tactique eut peu de succès. Rory arracha sa jambe à son étreinte, la regardant d'un air menaçant. Céleste essaya ses larmes du revers de sa main, l'air vulnérable.

-Laisse mon grand-père en dehors de tes mensonges ! S'il te faisait assez confiance pour te convoquer avec moi dans son laboratoire, c'est parce que nous a tous berné.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre tactique et vite ! Elle l'avait assez secouée avec ses larmes pour qu'il s'arrête et prenne le temps de l'écouter, mais invoquer son grand-père semblait avoir été une mauvaise idée. Rory semblait encore plus furieux. Céleste devait bien jouer ses cartes et elle devait le faire maintenant, c'était son ultime chance !

-Demain, demain nous devons aller voir ton grand-père. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Il veut sûrement nous remettre un pokémon. Il dit toujours que..., Céleste renifla bruyamment, que les pokémons peuvent lire dans le coeur de leur entraîneur. Tu crois vraiment qu'un pokémon élevé par ton grand-père accepterait de collaborer avec... Eux..., finit-il en appuyant avec dédain sur le dernier mot.

Céleste le vit hésiter. Il la regarda, elle, et tourna ensuite son regard vers la direction du laboratoire, songeur. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait gagné. Rory était impulsif. Il n'hésitait que rarement et c'était généralement pour trouver un moyen pratique d'aller vers sa nouvelle décision sans perdre la face.

-Très bien alors, lui concéda-t-il, la regardant toujours avec colère. Demain nous irons voir grand-père, tu choisiras ton pokémon et ensuite moi le mien. Nous combattrons ensuite et on saura bien qui a raison !

Céleste lui sourit timidement à travers ses larmes. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il l'aide à se relever, tentant de renouer avec lui, de recoller leur amitié. Rory ne fit qu'une moue dédaigneuse. Il tourna les talons, ignorant son invitation et descendit les marches en silence. Toujours à genoux dans l'escalier, Céleste le vit se diriger vers la sortie, hors de son champ de vision. Elle entendit claquer la porte et sut qu'il était parti. En bas, sa logeuse la regardait avec curiosité, je sachant comment interpréter la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin. Elle s'élança vers sa locataire après un moment de stupeur et l'aide à se relever.

-Es-tu correcte ? Ma pauvre ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

La logeuse lui tendit un mouchoir. Céleste renifla bruyamment. Elle finit d'essuyer ses larmes avec le carré de tissu.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien. Juste une petite chicane.

Elle sourit timidement à la logeuse qui la regarda d'un air peu convaincu. Céleste se remit debout et défroissa sa jupe par nervosité. Elle remercie sa propriétaire et remonta lentement les marches, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air prostrée. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre sur la logeuse qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Une fois seule, Céleste soupira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, le dos accoté contre le mur. Elle appuya son avant-bras contre son front.

Tout compte fait, tout n'allait pas si mal ! Il suffisait juste qu'elle gagne son combat demain ! Elle rit doucement pour elle-même et un grand sourire malin étira son visage.

Céleste eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Malgré son succès initial et le fait qu'elle avait réussi à faire assez douter Rory pour qu'il lui donne une chance, elle était nerveuse. Il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne ce combat. Et Céleste n'était pas sotte. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Rory avait tenu à choisir son pokémon après elle. Il choisirait un élément qui l'avantagerait. Ne sachant pas exactement à quel point leur nouveau compagnon respectif serait fort, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas encore d'attaques spéciales, juste les mouvements physiques de base. Si jamais Rory réussissait à la battre... Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Il appellerait probablement la police. Céleste était certaine qu'un bout de conversation dans une autre langue ne consisterait pas une assez grosse évidence pour la mettre en prison, mais le grand-père de Rory ne lui ferait probablement plus confiance. Et sa mission aurait échoué. Céleste retournerait probablement à Johto, mais ça ne changerait rien. Ici ou là-bas, ses supérieurs n'apprécieraient que très peu son échec. Surtout que le professeur se montrerait méfiants par la suite de tous nouveaux venus, rendant plus difficile la tâche des collègues qui prenaient sa relève. Quant à elle... Elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Son organisation n'admettait que très peu l'échec. Céleste avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils lui feraient si elles les décevaient. Bref, c'était simple, il fallait qu'elle gagne ! Mais et si c'était vrai ?! Toute cette histoire stupide à propos de lien entre un pokémon et son entraîneur ? Certes, à force de côtoyer toujours les mêmes créatures, il était normal de s'y attacher, mais... Le professeur mettait un peu plus d'accès sur la relation entre monstre et entraîneur que Céleste était prête à y croire. Et si le pokémon qu'elle choisissait demain décidait de ne pas se battre... Impossible ! La créature serait probablement soulagée d'avoir un nouvel entraîneur et de quitter le laboratoire... Toutes ces questions empêchèrent la jeune femme de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. À l'aurore, elle décida de sortir de son lit et de préparer son équipement de voyage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser à Pallet Town. Elle avait déjà averti la logeuse qu'elle partait et ne reviendrait que très peu souvent. Après ce qui était arrivé la veille, elle n'en était probablement pas trop mécontente. Sitôt que le professeur leur aurait révélé pourquoi il les avait convoqués, elle s'en acquitterait le plus vite possible afin d'acquérir sa confiance et de récolter de précieuses informations pour son organisation. Mais et si Rory lui avait déjà parler... Ce serait encore plus difficile... Non, il lui avait dit qu'ils combattraient et que l'issu du combat déciderait de s'il révélerait ou non ce qu'il avait cru entendre à son grand-père. Quand même... Céleste était inquiète. Elle préférait calmer son esprit en faisant ses bagages. Une jupe n'était certes pas le vêtement le plus pratique pour voyager, mais elle pouvait compter sur ses jambières pour protéger ses mollets des herbes hautes. Un haut simple et son éternel chapeau complétèrent sa tenue. Elle glissa une potion prise de son ordinateur dans son sac à bandoulière et attendit l'heure d'aller chez le professeur. Une fois qu'il fut temps, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre et descendit les mêmes escaliers dans lesquels avait eu lieu sa confrontation la veille. Une fois en bas, sa logeuse lui rappela gentiment son rendez-vous avec le professeur. Comme si elle allait l'oublier ! Elle ne faisait que se préparer à ce jour depuis des mois ! Céleste la remercie néanmoins gentiment, ainsi que de toute son aide et de son hospitalier. La logeuse ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête. Céleste se dirigea vers la porte, inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Son avenir l'appelait !

Une fois dehors, Céleste se dirigea immédiatement vers le laboratoire du professeur. Elle ne prit que peu de temps pour admirer les fleurs ou parler aux autres villageois et se dirigea immédiatement au laboratoire du professeur. Là-bas, Rory l'y attendant déjà. Il la regarda entrer d'un air suspicieux. Céleste pouvait deviner la colère dans son visage, mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Elle s'arrêta pour saluer les différents assistants du professeur et les autres visiteurs et échanger deux mots. Tous avaient un sourire en coin, sachant ce que le grand père de Rory leur réservait. Lorsqu'elle en eu fini avec eux, elle alla rejoindre son ancien ami. D'un air hautain, celui-ci lui annonça que le professeur n'était pas là. Ah non ! C'était quoi cette histoire ! Elle attendait depuis des mois pour ça ! Céleste avala sa salive et réfléchit un moment.

-Sais-tu quand est-ce qu'il doit arriver. Peut-être suis-je un peu d'avance ?

Rory ne lui répondit pas et préféra détourner le regard. Céleste soupira, mais conserva un air innocent. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la chance de la voir se trahir elle-même. Elle trouva un banc un peu à l'écart et s'y installa. L'attente eu cependant raison de sa patience. Elle retourna voir Rory.

-Je vais aller voir dehors voir si le professeur s'en vient. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Mais Rory préférait toujours l'ignorer. Céleste baissa les yeux et regarda ses souliers, un air dépité au visage. Elle partit ensuite en ayant l'air accablée. Rendue dehors, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Si le professeur n'était pas dans son laboratoire, c'est qu'il était probablement dans le village voisin en train de conduire des recherches. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le retrouver en chemin et lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance et son excitation face à ce qui l'attendant ! Elle ne ferait cependant aucune mention de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Elle allait s'engagea dans le chemin séparant Pallet Town de Viridian City lorsqu'elle attendant une voix l'appeler. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais Céleste changea rapidement d'expression avant de se retourner. Elle mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se cacher du soleil naissant. La silhouette d'un vieil homme se dirigeait vers elle. Céleste sourit à nouveau, de bonne foi cette fois.

-Professeur ! l'accueillit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Céleste voyions, retorqua-t-il. Combien de vous vous l'ai-je dit, à toi et à Rory, n'allez pas dans les hautes herbes.

Et c'était parti... Pour la millième fois, il lui sortait le même discours par rapport à la prudence, aux pokémons sauvages et au fait qu'elle devait être plus prudente. Céleste s'efforça de l'écouter sagement, sachant qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait donné un pokémon, elle n'aurait plus à l'entendre sermonner sur le même sujet. Sa patience fut récompensée et il l'entraîna bientôt au laboratoire. Rory les attendait toujours au même endroit. Il ne regarda même pas Céleste, mais exprima son impatience à son grand-père. Lui aussi l'attendait depuis un bon moment. Le professeur ne fit que sourire gentiment.

-Rory allons ! C'est un jour important pour vous deux ! Comme vous le savez, je suis le Professeur Oak, le professeur des pokémons et aujourd'hui, je vais vous remettre votre tout premier pokémon. Vous êtes en âge maintenant. Vous êtes maintenant tous les deux prêts à entamer ce périple à la fois si plein de promesses, d'épreuves et d'aventures. Ah je me souviens à votre âge ! Bien entendu, j'étais un peu plus jeune. Depuis quelques années, le gouvernement a monté l'âge requis pour les nouveaux entraîneurs. Mais je vous envie ! Tant de choses à découvrir ! Tant d'endroits à visiter ! Ah oui ! Mais n'oubliez jamais ! Ce qui fait la force d'un entraîneur, ce n'est pas la vigueur avec laquelle il entraîne ses pokémons mais le lien si précieux qu'il partage avec eux.

Rory roula les yeux dans leur orbite. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais il avait déjà entendu ce discours probablement plus souvent qu'il avait été averti de ne pas aller dans les hautes herbes. Le fait que son propre grand-père se présente devant lui et Céleste qui habitait déjà à Pallet Town depuis quelque mois ajoutait au ridicule du cérémonial.

-Grand-papa... Nous le sav..., il jeta un regard à Céleste. Je veux dire, je le sais. Tu nou... me l'as dit cent fois !

-Voyons Rory. C'est un moment unique. Tu peux bien attendre un peu...

-Mais on... j'attends depuis déjà des heures !

-Bon bon très bien...

Le professeur soupira. Il retrouva cependant assez rapidement son air joyeux et les dirigea vers une table où se trouvaient trois pokéballs. Céleste sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de détenir un pokémon et de faire des combats avec. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été totalement à elle. Ils appartenaient à l'organisation et étaient prêtés selon les tâches et affectations. Celui-là allait être le sien ! À elle ! Pour toujours ! Céleste trépidait d'excitation. Rory lui fit signe très sévèrement d'aller choisir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle se rapprocha de la table. Les quelques centimètres qu'elle franchit lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Elle tendit la main vers une des pokéballs et l'examina. Laquelle choisir ? Elle avala sa salive de travers et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Professeur Oak. Lequel... commença-t-elle, mais elle laissa sa question en suspend.

Le chercheur s'avança à son tour vers la table.

-Ces pokéballs contiennent trois pokémons très spéciaux. Charmander est un lézard de feu. Avec beaucoup d'amour, d'entraînement et de chance, il deviendra un grand dragon ailé. Squirtle est un pokémon d'eau, il ressemble à une tortue. Les cannons de son évolution sont connus pour leur puissance destructrice. Et il a le dernier, Bulbasaur. Une autre tortue, mais cette fois-ci sylvestre. Ce pokémon est connu pour ses lianes fortes et agiles et le bulbe sur son dos qui deviendra une immense fleur avec assez de soins. Choisi bien Céleste. Un pokémon est un plus qu'un combattant, c'est un compagnon pour la vie. Je tiens toutefois à te dire que ces trois créatures m'ont accompagnée autrefois dans un voyage à Johto d'où tu es originaire. Elles ont pu se familiariser avec la langue. Je sais que tu te débrouilles bien en kantois mais vous devriez tout même arriver à vous comprendre si jamais tu as des problèmes.

La jeune femme regarda la pokéball qu'elle avait dans la main et les deux autres sur la table. Elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Tous trois semblaient tellement intéressants. Ne serait-il pas merveilleux de voler dans les cieux sur le dos d'un immense dragon de feu, féroce et majestueux ! Ou de parcourir les eaux accompagnée d'une immense tortue de mer aux canons redoutables ! Sans oublier la possibilité de parcourir les forêts les plus reculées avec une fidèle et massive plante, sensible, douce, mais immuable, déterminée comme le rock. Céleste ne savait pas lequel choisir ! Tant de promesses, tant de possibilités !

-Ah oui ! Choisir le bon compagnon est le premier défi que vous avez à réaliser en tant que nouvel entraîneur, difficile n'est-ce pas ? annonça sagement le professeur.

Céleste ferma les yeux, songeuse et pleine d'appréhension. Elle serra la pokéball qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, toujours incertaine. Et puis elle compris soudain. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le professeur, déterminée. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire ! Le professeur étira le bras et pointa la première balle sur la table, prêt à annoncer quelle créature se cachait à l'intérieur.

-Non. Je ne veux pas savoir et je n'ai pas besoin de choisir ! Instinctivement j'ai choisi cette pokéball. Ce sera mon compagnon. Peu importe ce qu'elle contient !

Le professeur lui sourit aimablement. Dans sa vie, il avait remis un nombre incalculable de premiers pokémons à un bon nombre d'entraîneurs. C'était toujours un moment spécial et chacun avait sa technique pour choisir le bon compagnon. La plupart s'arrêtaient sur un compagnon leur ressemblant ou alors se décidaient après une longue réflexion sur les défis à venir et la créature la plus à même de les relever. Certains choisissaient le plus féroce ou le plus mignon. Chacun avait sa façon. La méthode de Céleste était certainement incongrue, mais certes pas inconnue.

-Alors... dit Rory en traînant ses mots de manière hautaine. Montre-nous ce qu'i l'intérieur. Qui se cache derrière ce... choix du coeur !

Le professeur ne comprit pas la manière de parler de son fils ni pourquoi il s'adressait à son amie de cette manière. Céleste, elle, savait. Elle avala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains. Rory prendrait le pokémon ayant un avantage sur celui qu'elle avait pris sans savoir qui il était. Le combat serait difficile. Peut-être avait-elle agi sottement ! Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée mettre par ses émotions. Elle aurait dû le plus féroce... Ou celui avec le plus de défense ! Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi irréfléchie et sélectionner la créature la plus à même de lui permettre de remporter son combat crucial contre Rory. Elle tendit le bras sous les regards inquisiteurs du Professeur Oak et de son petit-fils et appuya sur le bouton de la pokéball.

Un jet de lumière retendit dans la pièce et se rassembla dans un amas informe. Céleste plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. La lumière forma rapidement une silhouette debout. Déjà, elle devenait deux petites jambes et deux petits bras. Céleste n'en pouvait plus d'excitation. La lumière se concentra pour former une queue retroussée et un dos bien arrondi. Elle se dissipa à mesure que la créature prenait forme. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, incertaine. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Céleste la vit chercher. Elle la cherchait elle, sa nouvelle entraîneuse. Ankylosé, se laissa tombé en position assise. Et son regard croisa finalement celui de Céleste. La jeune femme vit deux beaux yeux rouges rencontrer les siens. Elle tendit la main vers la petite créature. Après un moment d'hésitation, celle-ci s'avança, lentement. Elle posa sa patte bleue à trois doigts dans la main de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Un sourire timide illumina le visage de Céleste, un sourire honnête et tranquille, comme n'en faisait que très peu souvent. Elle su alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Céleste, voici Squirtle. C'est un mâle. Sa nature est _mild_, prononça-t-il en utilisant un mot kantois que Céleste ne connaissait pas. Ça veut dire qu'il est très doux et gentil. Veux-tu lui donner un nom ?

Céleste l'écoutait à peine. Squirtle posait déjà une deuxième petite patte dans sa main. Il leva vers elle un regard plein d'appréhension, d'espoir, mais aussi de confiance. Céleste approcha lentement sa deuxième main. La créature la suivit du regard, mais ne semblait pas inquiète. La jeune femme approcha lentement sa main de son nouveau pokémon et lui caressa la tête. Squirtle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de cette première accolade. Céleste sourit à nouveau sans s'en rendre compte. Ce que le professeur venait de dire lui revient soudain en tête.

-Ah euh... Un nom ? Oui.

Elle regarda le pokémon à pied. Cette première rencontre avait été magique mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue ses buts, ses objectifs, sa mission. Son combat avec Rory l'attendait toujours. Le professeur venait de lui dire que l'animal avait une personnalité douce et gentille. Serait-il capable de battre le pokémon de son ancien ami ? Elle regarda Squirtle avec crainte et se mordit la lèvre du bas par nervosité. Allait-elle tout perdre alors qu'elle était si près de commencer ce pour quoi elle était venue à Kanto ? Elle prit la créature sous ses petits bras et le souleva à la hauteur de son visage. Squirtle se laissa faire.

-Je vais l'appeler... Esaü...

Et Esaü sourit à Céleste.

-Bon ben c'est pas tout, annonça Rory sans ménagement.

Il se dirigea férocement vers la table, bousculant Céleste au passage. Celle-ci se rattrapa sans problème, mais elle ne manquait pas d'apercevoir la façon dont Esaü réagit. Un mélange d'insécurité et de mécontentement. N'avait-il pas aimé se faire culbuter, étant toujours dans les bras de sa nouvelle propriétaire, ou n'avait-il pas aimé la façon dont l'humain avait malmené sa maîtrise ? Céleste n'aurait su dire. Elle était réaliste toutefois. Autant elle pouvait espérer qu'Esaü, ayant passé un bon bout de temps dans la laboratoire à attendre un entraîneur, comprenait le mécanique de la chose et souhaitait établir une relation profitable avec son nouveau maître, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de se sacrifier pour un humain qu'il connaissait à peine. Il était cependant impératif qu'il remporte son combat contre le pokémon de Rory qui serait sans aucun doute le Bulbasaur. Si elle n'avait pas été dans le laboratoire, entourée d'autant de personne, Céleste aurait pu penser à faire comprendre de manière explicite à Esaü qu'il était dans son intérêt de lui obéir, elle avait souvent vu les siens agir ainsi et certains lui avaient recommandé cette technique. Mais même à l'abri des regards, Céleste doutait que ça ait été possible. Son but était de passer inaperçu et de s'attacher la confiance du professeur. Voyant les résultats de son « éducation », il aurait été méfiant et Rory aurait tout de suite vu ses doutes confirmés... Céleste déposa Esaü à terre, incertaine. De toute façon, se dit-elle en le regardant, ce n'était pas le genre de lien qu'elle voulait établir avec sa nouvelle créature. Tout le monde était libre d'élever ses pokémons à sa manière. Céleste voulait tenter sa chance en suivant les conseils d'Oak. De toute façon, rares étaient les champions qui n'avaient pas à coeur leur équipe. C'était un choix censé se dit Céleste. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées un jet de lumière. Rory venait de choisir son propre pokémon. La lumière se dissipa rapidement pour laisser apparaître un Bulbasaure. Peu de surprises en effet.

-Alors... Tu es prête ? demanda Rory de manière agressive avant qu'Oak n'ait le temps de présenter le nouveau pokémon de son petit fils.

Esaü tendit la patte avant que Céleste puisse réagir. Il salua son ami et poussa un cri joyeux. Le Bulbasaure de Rory réagit en agitant les feuilles du bulbe sur son dos. C'était à prévoir... Les trois pokémons du Professeur Oak habitaient dans ce laboratoire depuis un certain temps déjà. Il était normal qu'ils se connaissent et soient amis... Céleste soupira. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le temps ni le luxe de contempler sa situation. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle hocha de la tête, l'air déterminée. La jeune femme se pencha vers Esaü et le prit à nouveau dans bras, tentant d'être douce et convaincante.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup toi et moi, mais Rory aimerait faire un petit combat amical. Rien de trop sévère. Juste de quoi s'habituer à vous deux, toi et son Bulbasaure. Je suis que vous êtes amis... Est-ce tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Rory soupira lorsqu'il entendit son ton doucereux. Céleste réalisa alors que peut-être qu'une simple victoire ne serait pas suffisante pour le convaincre de son innocence... Elle déposa Esaü par terre et lui frotta la tête avec sa main. Le pokémon se plaça en face de son ami et prit une posture de combat. Céleste espérait pouvoir compter sur lui.

-Attendez vous deux ! Vous n'allez vous battre ici ?! interrompit cependant le professeur.

Il regardait tour à tour son petit-fils et la jeune femme, incrédule. Rory se tourna vers grand-père, déterminé.

-C'est comme Céleste a dit Grand-papa. Juste un petit combat amical..., rassura le jeune homme, mais ses yeux disaient autrement.


	2. Deuxième partie - Les règles du jeu

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Rebonjour à tous pour ce deuxième épisode des aventures de Céleste.

À date nous avons 0 morts et 1 membre dans l'équipe ! Au moment de commencer ce chapitre l'équipe de base se compose de :

-Esaü (Squirtle), niveau 5 (rencontré au niveau 5 dans le laboratoire du Professeur Oak)

C'est comique parce que mon idée était initialement de rendre la relation entre Céleste et son premier pokémon plus difficile, mais lorsque j'ai choisi Squirtle (j'ai véritablement sélectionné la première pokéball qui était devant mon bonhomme au hasard comme Céleste a choisi celle qu'elle avait instinctivement pigée), le jeu lui a sélectionné mild comme étant sa personnalité. J'ai donc décidé de faire comme dans les règles de l'introduction et de composer avec ce que la machine et le hasard m'offrent.

J'ai choisi de donner une personnalité peut-être un peu plus animale aux pokémons que dans les différents médias entourant la série, en tout cas au début. Ils deviendront plus intelligents et conformes à la façon dont ils sont présentés dans les différentes sources à mesure que leur lien avec Céleste grandira. Le but est tout simplement de permettre d'expliquer la façon dont la relation entre l'équipe grandie. Je doute qu'une créature qui se fasse arracher à son environnement et enfermer dans une balle soit initialement très réceptive. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si les créatures allaient parler ou non. Dans les différents médias entourant la série pokémon, elles poussent des cris qui ressemblent à leur nom, mais dans beaucoup de comics de Nuzlocke, les entraîneurs peuvent comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Je ne sais pas encore pour lequel je vais opter.

**Deuxième partie - Les règles du jeu...**

Rory se tenait devant Céleste, prêt à combattre.

-Je te laisse commencer. Montre-moi comment Esaü croit en ta bonne volonté ! lui lança-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, déterminée.

-Squ... Esaü, fonce ! ordonna-t-elle à son nouveau compagnon.

La créature s'élança vers son adversaire. Céleste vit le Bulbasaur de Rory se préparer à recevoir l'impact. Esaü quitta le sol lorsqu'il fut assez prêt de l'autre. Il tomba littéralement sur l'autre, utilisant tout son poids afin de faire le plus de dommage possible. Céleste fut initialement satisfaite de sa technique, il ne semblait pas hésiter et y allait à fond. Son enthousiasme initial fut cependant de courte durée. Esaü, bien que visible motivé, ne semblait pas avoir fait beaucoup de dommage à son adversaire. Les autres pokémons que Céleste avait pu utiliser faisaient toujours plus de dommage. Au moins assez pour assommer leur adversaire en trois coups... Les membres les plus expérimentés de son organisation disaient souvent qu'un bon pokémon pouvait finir son adversaire en un seul coup ! Elle fut donc déçue. Bulbasaur ne semblait même pas amoché. C'était à prévoir cependant, Esaü n'avait pas été entraîné au combat encore. C'était son rôle, en temps qu'entraîneuse. Mais et si le pokémon de Rory était plus fort que le sien ? Et s'il réussissait à faire vraiment du dommage à Esaü. Elle aurait alors perdu... Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps. Alors qu'Esaü était encore en train de se relever, il se redressait et se préparait lui-même à l'attaque, à peine ébranlée.

-Esaü attention ! l'avertit Céleste, mais c'était trop tard.

Rory donna le signal et Bulbasaur fonça à son tour. Usant de la même technique, il s'élança vers son adversaire et le frappa avec toute la puissance de son élan. La carapace d'Esaü absorba le gros du choc. Celui-ci se releva sans difficulté. Il s'élança à nouveau, à peine égratigné. Si Esaü avait à peine fait de dommage à son l'autre pokémon, Bulbasaur était encore plus pathétique. Rory eut un air agacé et Céleste se retient de sourire. Le combat n'était cependant pas fini. Tout pouvait mal tourner. Bulbasaur prit refuge sous la table où avaient été posés les pokéballs en les attendant. Esaü s'élança à nouveau, sa vitesse étant gênée par les pattes du meuble qu'il devait contourner. Il réussit néanmoins à attraper la plante par une de ses feuilles et la plaqua de toutes ses forces. Bulbasaure poussa un gris de douleur, tomba à la renverse. Il accroche la table sous laquelle il s'était réfugié, déstabilisant le meuble au passage. La table tomba dans un grand fracas, envoyant la troisième pokéball contenant Charmander rouler plus loin. Le Professeur Oak émit une protestation, mais aucun des deux adversaires n'y fit attention. Les deux pokémons reculèrent de surprise, mais se refirent face aussitôt. Bulbasaur secoua ses feuilles, attendant la prochaine commande de son maître. Rory changea alors de stratégies, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la puissance brute pour vaincre Céleste et son nouveau Squirtle. Il ordonna à sa créature d'intimider son adversaire. À la place d'attaquer, la plante se stabilisa fermement sur ses pattes et émis un grognement puissant, secoua sa gueule afin de davantage moduler les sons. Visiblement impressionné, Esaü sembla hésiter, mais sa maîtresse lui ordonna d'attaquer à nouveau. Il s'élança, incertain, et fonça dans son adversaire. La tortue aquatique plongea cependant trop tôt, anxieuse, et ne fit qu'érafler son adversaire plutôt que de lui foncer dedans de tout son poids.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Céleste ? Ton Squirtle est intimidé par un simple grognement ?Est-ce que se serait parce qu'il ne te fait pas confiance ? demanda Rory de manière moqueuse.

Céleste fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle gagne ce combat, il le fallait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de rassurer Esaü afin qu'il se batte à nouveau convenablement. Mais Bulbasaur grognait à nouveau, terrorisant davantage son adversaire, diminuant ainsi la puissance de ses attaques ! Rory tentait d'insécuriser Esaü, c'était évident. Et comme Céleste et son pokémon se connaissaient à peine... La jeune femme se reprocha à nouveau d'avoir sélectionné son nouveau compagnon au hasard. Elle aurait du prendre le temps de les regarder et choisir le plus intimidant ! Céleste se mordit la lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Elle tourna son regard vers Esaü. Attendant la commande de sa maîtresse, la petite créature la regardait sagement. Non, son pokémon avait ce qu'il fallait pour l'importer, se dit Céleste. Il fallait juste qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'ils persistent tous les deux.

-Esaü ! Attaque ! ordonna-t-elle avec détermination.

Le pokémon s'élança, motivé par l'injonction de sa nouvelle compagne. Il courut vers la table renversée, un plan se formant dans sa tête. S'il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa propre force défaillante pour attaquer son adversaire, il utilisait son environnement. Il grimpa sur le meuble et plongea littéralement sur son opposant. Le Bulbasaur de Rory émit une plainte de douleur et se délogea rapidement. Céleste félicita son nouveau compagnon. Si ses attaques avaient perdu leur vigueur du début, celui-ci semblait s'être ressaisi. Céleste commençait à se dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle l'emporte. Bulbasaur rugit à nouveau, continuant de tenter d'intimider Esaü. Celui-ci déjà tendait ses pattes, prêt à foncer à nouveau. Craignant l'impact, le pokémon sylvestre se tenta de se sauver. À ses talons, le nouveau compagnon de Célestre le rattrapa sans problème négociant en virage serré en plantant ses griffes dans le tapis du professeur. Bulbasaur évita cependant son attaque de justesse et se réfugia sur les tablettes d'une bibliothèque qu'il escalada à grand-peine. Ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, Esaü s'élança dans les airs, le percutant par en bas. Déstabilisé, Bulbasaur tomba en bas, entraînant plusieurs livres dans sa chute. Esaü atterrit maladroitement et effectua quelques culbutes avant de réussit à se remettre debout. Rory fit un mouvement instinctif vers son nouveau pokémon, inquiet de l'avoir vu ainsi tomber. Encouragé à la vue de son maître, Bulbasaur se releva. Il prit de la vitesse et se lança contre Esaü qui reçut le choc de plein fouet. L'impact le fit reculé de quelques centimètres, mais déjà il se préparait à contre-attaquer. Céleste su alors qu'elle avait une chance. Malgré le manque de puissance flagrant des deux opposants, Esaü avait l'avantage de faire plus de dommage. Bulbasaur était encore en état de combattre, mais Esaü lui avait fait beaucoup plus de dommage qu'il n'en avait reçu. Même si Rory tendait de diminuer son attaque le plus possible et contrecarrait par la suite, il ne pourrait rattraper ce retard. Et Céleste avait un plan B, elle avait la potion qu'elle avait retirée de son ordinateur ce matin. Elle doutait que son adversaire en aille également une. Sentant également que la balance n'était plus en sa faveur, Rory décida de changer de tactique à nouveau. Rory ordonna à sa créature de ne plus faire que des actions défensives. Certaine de sa stratégie, Céleste préféra au contraire ne faire que des attaques. Elle douta cependant après un moment. Esaü, bien que rassuré, semblait cependant moins en confiance. Les cris de Bulbasaur l'avait visiblement déstabilisé. Il attaquait de plus en plus faiblement. Bulbasaur était en beaucoup plus piteux état que lui. Céleste se doutait qu'il devait avoir de la misère à voir son adversaire malmené ainsi par lui. Peut-être se retenait-il inconsciemment pour lui faire moins mal puisqu'il était déjà blessé. Le fait que c'était son ami, et non un pokémon inconnu, devant lui ne devait pas aider.

-Nous l'avons presque ! Encouragea Céleste. Il est quasiment fini ! Encore une fois !

Esaü se releva pour une autre fois et plongea ! Il ne frappa pas aussi fort qu'au début, mais ses craintes semblaient s'être calmées. Les deux créatures se foncèrent mutuellement dedans pendant encore un moment, mais, à moins d'un miracle, l'issue du combat était déjà décidée. Bulbasaur ne se délogea pas cette fois et tenta de soulever son adversaire sur son dos pour le projeter plus loin. Galvanisé par la perspective d'une victoire, Esaü se laissa déplacé, mais atterrit avec précaution sur ses pages, prêt à charger à nouveau. Épuisé, le nouveau pokémon de Rory tenait à peine sur ses quatre membres, prêt à s'éffondrer. Un de ses yeux commençait à enfler et ses griffes saignaient, probablement blessées lorsque Bulbasaur était tombé de la bibliothèque. Esaü accéléra, prêt à foncer à nouveau de tout son poids sur son adversaire lorsque, sans avertir, le professeur Oak s'interposa entre les deux créatures ! Céleste ordonna à Esaü de s'arrêter net et le pokémon se figea. Elle et Rory levèrent tous les deux un regard inquisiteur vers le vieillard. Celui-ci ne dit rien pendant un moment, les laissant réfléchir.

-Grand-papa... commença Rory de manière hésitante.

Le professeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Son visage était sévère et fâché.

-Bien que j'apprécie peu que vous soyez en train de saccager mon laboratoire, je peux comprendre votre excitation de commencer tout de suite à mesurer vos pokémons. Vous devez par contre savoir un détail très important. Vos nouveaux compagnons ne sont pas invincibles. Vous devez être prudent.

Rory jeta un regard à son Bulbasaur qui peinait à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes.

-Si les infirmiers et les potions peuvent guérir les blessures de base, peut-être un os ou deux dans les plus graves cas, ils ne peuvent pas ramener à la vie une créature. Les pokémons sont forts, certes, mais ils restent des êtres vivants fragiles. Il est facile de confondre une perte de connaissance pour une mort. Et l'un peut souvent mener à l'autre si on n'y fait pas attention... Vous ne devez pas les pousser à bout. Vous devez en premier soin. Pour certains entraîneurs, ils sont des combattants, mais vous devez apprendre à connaître leur limite et surtout à éviter de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Je vais guérir vos deux guerriers puisque c'est la première fois, mais prenez garde. Vous devez savoir quand vous arrêter ! À les malmener comme vous le faites, ils ne survivront pas longtemps. Le combat est fini. Bulbasaur n'est certes plus en état de se battre. Céleste a gagné. Maintenant, partez et soyez prudent ! Et surtout, prenez soin de vos pokémons.

C'était fini. Céleste avait gagné. La victoire aurait dû la rendre plus joyeuse, l'exalté même, mais le discours de Oak l'avait secoué. Elle se pencha et attrapa Esaü en dessous de ses pattes avant. Il avait bien combattu. Elle le serra contre elle, fière d'une créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y avait à peine une heure ! Elle avait gagné et Rory serait forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé ! Elle se tourna vers son ancien ami, prête à lui raconter le mensonge qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Rory lui jeta un regard haineux. Céleste fut arrêtée dans son élan. Elle tendit la main vers lui, tentant de se réconcilier. Le jeune homme recula.

-Tu as peut-être gagné, mais je reste convaincu ! Tu ne m'as pas vraiment battue. Tu as juste gagné parce que Grand-papa en a décidé ainsi. Mais moi je le sais. Je le sais ! Et rien ne me fera changer d'idée ! Tu as remporté ce combat. Ok ! Mais je te battrais ! Je deviendrais plus fort que toi ! Parce que Grand-papa l'a dit. Les pokémons sentent qui nous sommes ! Je te bâterais et je le dirais à tout le monde ! Je te suivrais partout ! Je m'entraînerais et je serais meilleur que toi ! Je serais toujours là lorsque tu t'y attendras le moins. Alors prépare-toi Céleste ! Prépare-toi bien !

Elle sut alors que c'était fini. Ils ne seraient plus amis. Ils étaient rivaux maintenant. Rory remit Bulbasaur dans sa pokéball et la remit tendrement dans la main de son grand-père. Il s'inquiétait pour son nouvel allié, c'était visible. Il n'avait pas prévu leur combat aurait pu se résoudre par la mort d'un des deux pokémons. Céleste était surprise. Elle aurait cru qu'étant le petit-fils du professeur, il aurait su le danger qu'encouraient les pokémons. Elle-même ne comprenait pas. À Johto, les Pokémon Centers pouvaient sans problème réanimer une créature. Bien entendu, beaucoup d'entraîneur commençait à suspecter que la chose n'était pas bonne du tout pour les pokémons. Des rumeurs circulaient que les méthodes utilisées par les centres étaient très dommageables à long terme. Certains groupes de pression contre la maltraitance des animaux se faisaient de plus en plus fort et revendiquaient l'arrêt de ces procédures. Kanto avait-il passé des lois drastiques contre des technologies qui se relevaient peu fiables ? Elle serra Esaü plus fort contre elle. Et si elle l'avait su ? Aurait-elle agi différemment ? Aurait-elle été moins agressive dans sa technique ? Aurait-elle mis le succès de sa mission de côté afin de préserver son Squirtle et le Bulbasaur de Rory. Elle posa sa main sur la petite tête d'Esaü qu'elle caressa, s'avouant intérieurement que non. Sa mission était plus importante que tout, plus importante que la sécurité de son nouveau compagnon ou la sienne. Pourtant, cette pensée ne la réjouissait pas. Elle se sentait mal, comme si elle avait trahi la confiance qu'Esaü, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, avait placée en elle.

Céleste fut sortie de ses pensées par Rory. Une fois que son grand-père lui eu remit la balle contenant Bulbasaur, il s'éloigna sans plus rien dire, ignorant la jeune femme et le vieil homme qui le regardèrent s'éloigner. Céleste n'aurait donc pas le choix. Peu importe où elle irait, il serait là. Elle devrait être plus forte qu'elle, avoir toujours une longueur d'avance afin de garder conservé sa couverture. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'un des deux aille remporter une véritable victoire. Irait-il lui aussi jusqu'à causer la mort de ses compagnons ? Céleste avait de la misère à comprendre ce changement d'attitude. Rory avait toujours souhaité ardemment être un entraîneur. Il se tenait au courant sur les forums, consultait tous les magasines de soins, de meilleurs régimes, de meilleurs entraînements, de meilleures façons d'élever ses pokémons. Peut-être se disait-il que, dans l'éventualité où il aille raison, la sécurité de ses propres compagnons étaient moins importantes que celles de tous... Si c'était le cas, Céleste ne comprenait cependant pour pourquoi Rory n'avait rien dit à son grand-père. S'il ne croyait plus en elle au point de risquer la vie de ses pokémons, pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas fait part de ses suspicions aux autorités. Peut-être n'était pas assez convaincu de sa culpabilité pour l'exposer devant tout le monde... C'était peu probable. Céleste aurait voulu croire à des paroles en l'air. Elle aurait voulu croire qu'il faisait juste parler sous l'effet de la colère et n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution. Qu'il était trop fâché et échaudé par sa défaite pour admettre qu'il s'était trompé et redevenir son ami. Elle était cependant peu crédule. Céleste ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rory. Elle regarda pendant un long moment la porte ouverte du laboratoire par laquelle Rory était partie. Le professeur lui mit la main sur l'épaule, interrompant ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Mais Oak parla avant elle et lui souhaita bonne chance dans ses voyages. Maintenant qu'il leur avait expliqué le danger qui les guettait, il semblait leur avait pardonné et était revenu aimable. Rien dans sa conduite ne laissait deviner que Rory lui ait dit quoi que ce soit. Céleste lui sourit alors et déposa Esaü par terre.

-Bonne chance Céleste. Je sens déjà que ton Squirtle est plus fort. Si tu en prends soin, vous irez loin tous les deux. Maintenant, va !

Céleste le salua donc une dernière fois et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Elle inspira profondément et sortie à l'extérieur, prête à affronter l'aventure !

Une fois dehors, elle ignora sa maison et celle de Rory pour se dirigea directement vers la route qui menait à Viridian. La première chose à faire était de se diriger vers la prochaine ville, beaucoup plus grosse que le ridicule village de Pallet Town. Là elle pourrait commencer son aventure. Céleste se souvient alors que le professeur ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait vraiment... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Devait-elle retourner au laboratoire et demander à Oak ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Comment était-elle censée gagner sa confiance s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle et de Rory. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Elle n'était pas encore arrivé dans les hautes herbes qui bloquaient l'accès à la Route 1. Céleste jeta à un oeil à Esaü qui gambadait à ses pieds. Non, il ne valait mieux ne pas retourner au laboratoire. Le professeur voulait sans doute qu'elle explore un peu le monde avec son nouveau pokémon et qu'ils commencent à forger un lien. Il la contacterait probablement prochainement. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Céleste était certaine qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il valait mieux ne pas l'achaler et attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même lorsque ce serait le temps.

-Je vais à Viridian City ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Le tournoi des champions n'est pas loin, on pourrait même aller y jeter un oeil !

Esaü se rapprocha d'elle et lui sourit. Céleste se demanda pourquoi il ne poussait pas de cris ou ne parlait pas. Elle choisit d'interpréter son silence comme de la gêne et le prit dans ses bras.

-Viens ! On va traverser les hautes herbes. C'est probablement mieux que je te porte. Tu es encore tout petit. On arrivera bien vite à Viridian et on pourra commencer à s'entraîner !

Comme Esaü semblait calme dans ses bras, elle s'élança ! C'était la première fois qu'elle franchissait les limites de Pallet Town et allait sur la Route 1. Une vague d'excitation s'empara d'elle. Elle jeta un regard au pokémon lové contre elle et dut s'avouer qu'elle était contente de faire cette aventure avec lui. Elle avança donc tranquillement dans les hautes herbes mais ne rencontra aucun pokémon sauvage. C'était tout de même comique ! On lui avait tant répété et répété de ne pas aller sur la route sans protection et voilà qu'il ne se passait rien. Voilà qui était plutôt décevant. Elle expliqua à Esaü l'ironie de la chose, riant elle-même. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais grimpa sur son épaule pour plus de confort. Il était plutôt lourd avec sa carapace, mais Céleste ne se plaint pas. Le paysage était plutôt paisible et ordinaire. Des arbres bordaient chaque côté de la route et quelques plateaux offraient des descentes rapides qui semblaient difficiles à grimper. Le chemin d'herbe était plus long à emprunter, mais beaucoup moins épuisant. Céleste continuait d'avancer sur la route en se demandant s'il arriverait quelque chose avant d'arriver à Viridian. Au pire, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle et Esaü pourraient prendre le temps d'examiner leur stratégie et elle pourrait mieux planifier son entraînement maintenant qu'elle savait quel pokémon elle avait. Après avoir franchi le deuxième bosquet d'herbe, elle déposa son compagnon sur le sol.

-Ne va pas trop loin, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle, se massant les épaules.

Esaü se mit à courir, profitant de l'occasion pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle nota alors la présence d'autres personnes qui, comme elle, semblait faire la route entre Pallet Town et Viridian City. Beaucoup avait des pokéballs à la ceinture. Céleste se demanda pourquoi elle ne le mettait tout simplement pas dans sa balle. Ce serait plus simple pour voyager... Mais probablement beaucoup plus ennuyant aussi. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir son nouveau compagnon. Le ranger en attendant de devoir s'en servir lui semblait étrange. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, il serait ridicule de ne pas en profiter un peu. Et puis si elle voulait former un lien avec Esaü, le côtoyer et passer du temps avec lui semblait une méthode plus efficace.

-Hey vous avec le Squirtle! appela alors une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

Céleste se retourna et mit sa main en visible, cachant le soleil qui l'empêchait de voir loin. C'était un homme, probablement un employé à en juger par son tablier bleu. Il distribuait des pamphlets aux autres personnes qui se promenaient. Il faisait visiblement de la promotion pour une quelconque entreprise. Céleste s'approcha et Esaü la suivit sagement.

-Vous allez à Viridian City ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je.. Euh oui. Mon pokémon et moi, nous allons à Viridian.

Esaü s'assit à ses pieds. L'homme offrit à Céleste son sourire le plus poli et courtois.

-Faites certaine de passer au PokéMart alors ! Nous avons de tout pour les entraîneurs ! Tenez, voici un échantillon ! Une potion pour votre pokémon ! Et rappelez-vous, au PokéMart, on trouve tout !

-Euh... D'accord...

Céleste prit la potion et la déposa dans le compartiment approprié dans son sac. Ça pourrait lui être utile. Surtout si elle se retrouvait dans une situation difficile en combat. Elle repensa à ce que le professeur lui avait expliqué avec appréhension. Oui, ce serait très utile. Elle remercia l'employé et contempla pendant un moment son insigne. PokéMart... Après tout pourquoi pas. Elle irait au PokéMart et irait s'acheter des pokéballs. C'était déjà un bon début à son aventure. Elle pourrait ainsi capturer plus de pokémons! Elle salua l'employé et reprit Esaü dans ses bras. Le reste de la route fut assez calme. Elle passa sans problème le troisième bosquet d'herbe haute et commença à se dire que c'était vraiment ridicule toutes ces règles de sécurité. Si le pire qu'elle rencontrait, c'était des vendeurs, à quoi bon... Déjà, elle voyait Viridian City se dessiner. Plus qu'un bosquet et elle serait arrivée ! Elle déposa Esaü qui commençait à s'agiter sur le sol, déçue par le manque d'excitation. Céleste allait franchir la dernière étape avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Viridian City lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans l'herbe. Enfin ! Un pokémon sauvage !

-Esaü attaque ! ordonna-telle sans réfléchir.

Le pokémon s'élança de tout son long, percutant un oiseau en plein vol. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et émit un cri de douleur. Un pidgey ! Céleste en avait déjà vu en photo mais, nouvellement arrivée à Kanto, les vrais qu'elle avait pu apercevoir étaient généralement haut dans le ciel. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche. Mécontent de s'être fait foncé dedans, l'oiseau attaqua à son tour et plaqua Esaü qui brocha à peine. Le pokémon de Céleste fonça à nouveau contre son adversaire. La jeune femme regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir de pokéball avec elle. Ça aurait été le bon moment pour tenter de capturer l'oiseau. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre toutefois et attaque de nouveau Esaü. Ce dernier courut à nouveau vers son adversaire et tenta de lui sauter dessus de tout son poids. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas habitué à manœuvrer dans de l'herbe aussi haute. Il manqua son coup et atterrit sur le ventre. Le pidgey en profita pour attaquer à nouveau. Déjà étalé de tout son long, Esaü rentra à l'intérieur de sa carapace afin d'absorber le choc. Il se releva ensuite et reprit son élan. Désirant prouver à sa maîtresse que sa bourde d'il y avait un moment n'était qu'une simple erreur, il calcula avec précaution sa trajectoire et fonça sur le Pidgey, le frappant au ventre avec le plus solide de sa carapace. L'impact fut puissant. Le pokémon sauvage tomba sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Se souvenant des paroles du professeur, Céleste rappela son compagnon. Elle avait gagné, il n'était plus nécessaire d'aller plus loin. Elle félicita Esaü, choisissant d'ignorer son coup manqué puisqu'il s'était si bien repris. Sa dernière attaque avait vraiment fait du dommage à son adversaire, elle était fière de lui.

-Tu t'es vraiment bien battu. Bravo ! Je devrais essayer de t'apprendre une autre attaque par contre. Tu es un pokémon d'eau ! On va essayer de travailler là-dessus !

Elle reprit Esaü dans ses bras et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de Viridian City. Une fois rendue, la jeune femme préféra remettre la visite de la ville à plus tard et se dirigea vers le PokéMart, désirant au plus acquérir de quoi se faire de nouveaux compagnons. Elle repéra assez rapidement l'édifice bleu et entra à l'intérieur. Une bouffée d'air climatisé bien appréciée l'enveloppa une fois à l'intérieur.

-Hey ! l'appela un des commis sitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

Céleste déposa Esaü par terre et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée. C'était un autre employé avec le même tablier que celui qui distribuait les échantillons.

-Oh. Allô. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous venez de Pallet Town, non ? demanda le commis.

Céleste acquiesça. L'employé lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le comptoir. Il lui demanda de l'attendre un moment avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Céleste monta Esaü sur le comptoir, intriguée.

-Je me demande ce qu'il voulait... dit-elle à moitié à elle-même et à moitié à son pokémon.

Esaü ne lui répondit pas. Il restait étrangement silencieux. Céleste caressa machinalement sa petite tête bleue en attendant le commis. Celui-ci revient assez vite avec un paquet.

-Pourriez-vous aller remettre ceci au Professeur Oak ? Il l'a commandé et nous venons de le recevoir ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger bien entendu. Puisque vous venez de Pallet Town. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très loin.

Céleste prit le paquet et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage. Rendre service au professeur ? Bien entendu ! Elle mit le colis dans son sac et parti aussitôt. Elle décida cette fois d'emprunter les plateaux afin de se rendre le plus vite possible à Pallet Town. Et tant pis pour Viridian City ! Elle aurait l'occasion de visiter la ville par après. C'était bien sa chance ! Alors qu'il y avait à peine une heure, elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour rendre service au Professeur qui ne lui avait rien dit, voilà qu'une chance inouïe s'offrait à elle. Esaü la suivait en courant. Céleste se dépêcha d'arriver à Pallet Town. Le retour se fit beaucoup plus rapidement grâce aux plateaux qui descendaient à pic. Elle n'avait qu'à contourner les bosquets et éviter les rencontres avec les pokémons sauvages. Elle était toujours décidée à entraîner Esaü et souhaitait s'y mettre avec ardeur, mais elle voulait arriver dans le petit village le plus vite possible. En faisant attendant, elle n'aurait que la petite partie d'herbes hautes à traverser. Arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, Céleste tenta de traverser le plus vite possible ce dernier obstacle en évitant de rencontrer des pokémons sauvages. Mais sa tentative fut vaine. Un autre pidgey lui fonça dessus. Céleste soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle devait remettre ce colis au professeur le plus vite. Comprenant la situation, Esaü ne perdit rien pour attendre et fonça sur la créature. Son enthousiasme lui coûta cependant beaucoup. Il calcula mal son attaque et atterrit dans l'herbe. Le pidgey en profiter pour le plaquer contre le sol. Céleste se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup moins puissant que celui qu'elle avait précédemment rencontré. Malgré cela, la jeune femme s'en voulut de ne pas s'être arrêtée au Pokémon Center. Esaü remporta le combat contre la créature sauvage comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais il était amoché. Elle devrait trouver un moyen de le soigner en arrivant à Pallet Town et espérer ne pas rencontrer d'autres pokémons sauvages. Elle reprit Esaü dans ses bras et franchit le reste de l'herbe haute avec beaucoup plus de prudence. Arrivée à PalletTown, elle fit de son mieux pour soigner son nouveau pokémon et se rendit chez le professeur Oak. Son enthousiasme premier s'était calmé. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir aussi impulsivement vers le village. Oui, livrer le paquet offrait une opportunité à ne pas manquer, mais elle avait mis la vie d'Esaü en danger. Et s'il... Non elle avait tout de même deux potions avec elle. Quand même. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle aurait pu faire une croix sur sa carrière d'entraîneuse et surtout sa mission. Elle aurait non seulement dû être plus prudente, mais s'arrêter à Viridian City, prendre le temps de mieux connaître Esaü et prendre le temps de l'entraîner. Peut-être lui apprendre une autre attaque à ajouter à son répertoire. Ça avait été stupide de sa part. Au moins son pokémon s'en était bien remis. Elle avait été chanceuse... Mais elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la chance pour la sortir de ses erreurs. C'était la deuxième bêtise qu'elle commettait à cause de son impulsion ou de sa trop grande confiance en elle. Céleste serra Esaü contre elle.

-Dorénavant, je prendrais mieux soin de toi, je te le promets.

Esaü allongea une petite patte et posa doucement ses griffes sur son visage. Il lui sourit. Céleste pouvait lire la confiance, mais aussi le désir d'aventure dans son regard. Mais il ne dit rien...


End file.
